I'm not going
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: QW14! Day 4 Future Quinntana. Rachel begs Quinn to come to New York for a Party but will Quinn be able to persuade Santana to go?


_**QW14!**_

_**Day 4 Future Quinntana**_

_**Another day of Quinntana week :D can it never end?!Thank you for the reviews and favourites it means a lot :)  
This is something that was done in a rush and im not too sure about it... :/  
Let me know what you think!  
~A**_

* * *

Future Quinntana

'Come on Quinn, it's just one night! Please?' Rachel begged her best friend.

'Oh, it's not me you have to convince!' Quinn chuckled as she washed down the counter tops from dinner and turned on the dishwasher. 'You know as well as I do that Santi isn't going to want to and I'm not putting up with a grumpy wife for the night.'

'Oh Quinn please? It's important to me that you be here, I haven't seen you in ages.' Rachel pleads. 'You can fly into New York Saturday morning early and be back on Sunday afternoon.'

'It's not my fault you didn't take that movie offer here Rach. It's never going to happen.' Quinn replies certainly.

'Well you shouldn't have left in the first place!' Rachel insisted. 'Just talk to her about it and let me know. I've got to get back, I'll talk to you later.'

Before anything else could be said, the line went dead, a little to Quinn's relief. The constant pestering gave her a migraine. Checking to make sure everything was cleaned up, Quinn went in search of her wife.

As she expected, she found her in the baby's room. She stood leaning down on the edge of the cot, staring in awe at their little girl. It was a miracle these days when she wasn't in here.

Quinn quietly walked over and leant down next to Santana, slipping her arm around her wife's waist. Santana turned her head to the side slightly to catch Quinn's eye and smile at her lovingly before going back to watching over her little girl.

The arrival of their little girl had been an eventful one. After much debate about who should carry it, who the donor would be and everything else that was possible to disagree on, Quinn carried and they picked a man that could possibly be Santana's twin in another life. Their life had changed for the better and although they made mistakes, neither could be happier.

Quinn reached down to brush a dark blonde curl from her daughters tanned skin before slipping her hand into Santana's and pulling her out of the room.

'Come on, let her sleep baby.' She whispers as Santana is reluctantly dragged from the room.

'Who was on the phone?' Santana asks as she's pulled into her wife's lap on the couch.

'Rach. Wants us to go to some party.' Quinn replied as she let her wife's warmth surround her.

'Hmm.' Santana replied as she let herself sink into Quinn's embrace.

'So do you want to go?' Quinn asked as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

'To New York? For a party? No.' Santana replied as she purred with the scratching to her scalp.

'Aw but baby, we could use a little break and it's only for 24 hours...' Quinn argued.

'You can go if you want. I'm not.' Santana said with finality as she got up to make some tea.

'Why not? It will be nice just us and we'd get to see our friends and... .' Quinn reasoned.

'No Quinn. I don't want to leave Alexia on her own, she won't understand why we're not here and she'll get upset.' Santana argued.

Quinn sighed, she's have to think of better tactics.

* * *

Saturday came faster than Quinn would have thought, much to Santana's disappointment. Santana had been up twice during the night with Alexia and by the time seven am came around and it was time to get up, she was in a sleep exhausted comatose. Quinn got up feeling rested and thankful for her wife's thoughtfulness. She quickly moved into her slowly waking daughter and picked her up to get her fed before Judy came to mind her for the weekend. After a lot of begging and bribery using sex, Santana had agreed to go to New York for one night as long as they stayed in a hotel away from Berry and were back by Lunchtime on Sunday. Quinn could easily agree with those terms because 1. It was a hotel with Santana! 2. She didn't want to be away for too long and 3. Sexy times!

Once the baby had been settled into her playpen, Quinn went back into her room to wake the dead. She found her buried under the covers with only the tips of her hair showing on the pillows. Quinn climbed onto the bed softly and pulled the covers back from her wife's face. She looked so peaceful and serene when she wasn't worrying about work or the baby or any of the other million things that went through her heads on a daily basis. Although her worry face, her nervous face and frown were pretty beautiful and serene too. I moved the hair out of her face before leaning down close to her ear.

'Santana, baby. It's time to get up.' I said softly.

The only reaction I received was a slight movement in her face where my breath hit her face. I began to shake her lightly and run my fingers through her hair as I called on her.

'San, come on I know you're tired but we have to go soon.' She grunted in reply. 'We have a plane to catch.

'Quinn, leave me alone. M'sleepin.' Santana muttered as she shoved her face into the mattress to hide from me.  
I got up and went back into the kitchen, grabbing Santana's mug and quickly filling it with coffee. I placed it down on the bedside table as I went back to shaking her awake. She shuffled and pulled away, groaning and I'm sure there were curses in there but I couldn't hear her with her mouth muffled against the mattress.

'I've got coffee…' She called sweetly as her Santana turned half her face to look at her.

'Good coffee?' She asked, voice husky with sleep as she squinted out of one eye at Quinn.

'Only the best for you baby. Picked it up yesterday.' Quinn said as she rearranged the pillows against the headboard.

Sitting up against them, she opened her arms for her wife to crawl into. Santana begrudgingly pulled herself up and into her arms as she sighed with her exhaustion. Quinn picked up the coffee cup and offered it to her as Santana rested her head on her shoulder and sipped slowly.

'Where's mi pequeña bebé?' Santana asks as she looks up at Quinn.

'Happily playing in her playpen waiting for her morning cuddles from her Mami.' Quinn replies as she leans down and pecks her lips.

'Mm Quinn, I have morning coffee breath. Wait till I brush my teeth.' Santana stops her as she finishes off her coffee quickly.

'I don't care, everything tastes good on you.' Quinn comments as she pulls her wife into a deeper kiss.

They are interrupted soon after by the buzzing of their intercom. Quinn sighs as she gets up to answer it.

'It's been years and she is still fucking interrupting me!' Santana groans as she too gets up and heads to the bathroom, sighing dramatically.

* * *

'Okay mom if you need anything, you can call Quinn or me and all the emergency numbers are on the fridge and my parent's number and our substitute babysitter and…' Santana lists frantically.

'Okay Santana she knows, she's done this before.' Quinn interrupts, rubbing her wife's back softly to calm her down.

'Yes but never for a night Quinn.' Santana snaps as she goes over to cuddle her baby. 'Bye bye baby. Mami and Mama will be back soon and then Grandma is going to mind you while we're gone. If you need anything, you call okay?'

'Santana, she's nine months. She doesn't even know what a phone is!' Quinn laughs.

'Yes she does, she chews on mine all the time.' Santana replies as if it's obvious. 'Don't you?' She says tickling Alexia's stomach.

The baby immediately starts giggling at her silly Mami and Santana smiles at the beautiful sight and sound along with Quinn.

'Okay come on, we have to go.' Quinn says as she lifts the baby from Santana and hands her to her mom.

'Don't you worry Santana, my little star and I get on just fine.' Judy smiles kindly at the worried mother.

Santana pouts as Quinn picks up both their bags and grabs her hand to drag her out the door.

'Bye Alexia.' 'Bye Darling' they both call as they leave.

Quinn rubs her thumb along Santana's hand to comfort her before lets go of her hand to press the button on the lift.

'I know you don't want to leave her, but it's good for us to separate a bit. We'll be back before you…Santana?' Quinn comments before realising her wife is no longer there.

She found her wife back in the apartment cuddling her daughter to her chest. Rolling her eyes she put the baby back in her playpen as Judy watched in amusement and dragged Santana out the door again.

Turns out Santana's pout is pretty cute too but don't tell her that. They got into the cab and Santana laid her head on Quinn's shoulder letting out a pathetic huff. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
